warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Planetkit's Destiny
okae so um dis is mah frist fanfic so no falms!11!11!!!! its mah frist. prolog today in strawcaln the moen was hi n the skey. the moen cat sitted on he moen and thin thare stumich broked and owt pooped a kit. "aw mah kit u r naemd plaentkite cuz u weir bornded on he moen and dat is a plante." the kits littel eyes opned and they were pienk and pruple! the moen cat was evan happyr becuz der kite was bootyfil! dey alridy were wit with ranbow mrakinz so wai not thay be bootyfil. thay wir also floffey! and it was aslo gud cuz... the kit wuz in a proficy! chaptr oen erth okay okay b 4 we start i jsut got to maek a foto of planetkite! lets taek a lock. ok so um ya plantkiet is a boy1!!!1111!1!!!! no gril cuz thats goin to b his mat. i mean he wil be hetrosezul so um ya!!! let's strt teh moen kat putted plantkite on erth cuz she new she cudn't keep plantkit. she putted it wth lakakepol wich was hving kites with reddfur. "OOOO MAH KITZ R COMIN!!!!" radfur sad. her stumuk crakd! lkapool was hppy, but aslo sad cuz redpelt was dieing. radfurs stumik crakd agin until the kites wer out!!! radfur wuz dead and lakepoll started cryng. "radflam, u wer all i had..." there wer 2 kits. one wuz plantkit and the other wuz a brown kit with pnk highlits and har over thar ey (camileh cwavas is in dis with her caractr bettty!!1!!1!11! yay1!!!!!111!). lakpoll named one plantekite becuz they looked like the rigns on satern and the other oen furkit in onner of ridfur. lakkpoll had trers in her eys and thin she leted them drik the malk form her. thne jazzstraw wakked in. "i see u had kites, lakepaw. theyr so betiful." lakepoll was cring cuz she cudnt tell jazzsing redpelt hadded them and not her. but she wint a long with it. "yeh, day r." she sad. jazzstr sawed lakepaw cryn and she thot is wuz cuz she hadd such beutifl kitz, but she dident no the truth. but lakpoll dident no the trooth egre becuz of the profisee! chaptr too firstraw so um yay i dtawed furkit 2!! she is secritly evol but wil do anythig to protict platkit form hrsam! her tsll can killkl any1 by it stabbign the kat in teh chset! she aslo is hafe links. "so um haw abut we leaf the caln?" furkit sayd. plantkit new it wasent a gud idiya. "im sorre but its not a gud idee!" pltkit. sad. furkite wuz annyed ad wnted 2 du it so she rand away! platkit chassed after her but he culdn't cach up! sun furkite and plakit were in shadoocaln! firstraw didt recagniz them and thot they were evol! so he tried to clow at them!!!!11!111!! but planetkit had a ranbo straw open on thar had and it shot ranbo beems! firstar rannd away. "omg that wuz sooooo coll!!1!!!1!!!" bettykit sayd. platkit didn't no wat waz goin on. wat happned? it wuz cuz he didnent know about the proficey!!! capper tree bullys so ok u guyz probly didt notess but i canged teh naem of chippr troo cuz this iz teh chapper with teh bullys also i draed the bulley!1!!!! hes nam is will u haz to wat! aslo hes a appentis. furkite aned plantekit werg goeng bak to teh caln. plaetkilt was bak inte teh dem wit lakpaw. lakpaw locked at plantkits faes and it remendegd tem of redpelt. ther eys glitend with ters. "wats rong, mom?" plantkite sayed. lakpoll stil had a big seacret. btut ten planetket herd sombady cring. he wented owt and saw furket ben bulled by a blo cat with hetrocromik eys. "sistar! ill sav u!" he sad. he clod the appentis and tey raad awae. platenkit ten notessed somting. his siter's ters wer pink! he dedet mid cuz his ters wer prupel. he comfarted her. "ur butiful, furket, donut let enyun say enyting els." "but u herd huskypwaw!" ferket sed. "im as egly as a rat!1!" platkit feled bad 4 her. but ten he haed a tot. *hsukypaw's eys wer so kaway, and he locked so floofey!* he thot. but he tryd to rest the erj to loav huskypaw. he bullyed his siter and evin werse, tey wer both boys! he tred 2 staie hetrosezel. bet he coudnt relly cuz it wuz 2 hard! chipr for teh appentis seremone so um i got a noter dtaweng! its of lackpoll okay so wat i forgot teh eylashs i dont remebir evereting! planitkite was leyin on teh grass. lakepoll was tryeng 2 wak tem um. ten plantkite wok up. "furpaw wak up it's tem 4 teh seremone!" he sad. furkite wok up and went rit 2 teh seremone! she saw jazzsang on teh rawk. "planitket, u hav reched teh aej of 6 moens. ur new nam will be plantpaw, ur menter will be meh, cuz ur very streng. bettyket, u have reched teh age of 6 moens 2, and ur menter will be...well will sae after teh ceremone. ur name will be furpaw until u r a werer." jazzstraw saed. "huskeypaw, u have rech teh age of 8 moens and a hafe, but u r so strang that u wil be com a warrer erly and be appentised. ur new name will be hoskytoth, we admir ur bravere, strenth and fiting skell. do u axept?" huskypew stod with oner. "i do." "ten u shall be blessd by teh ansetors from stercaln. i aslo got a profesey. the planit of ranbos will defet teh evel clod and moeth dat has mesteresleh cam back to life." jazzseng sad. ten, furpaw relized. huskeytooth wuz going 2 be her menter!1!11! crapper fev tranning okay so i dtaw jazzstraw so u gois can c tem! okay is et bayd tat i sheep her wit lakpoll? planetkit went 2 tran with jazzsterw. "ok, 1st u ned 2 lern how 2 fit." she sayd. plantpaw alreedy new how 2 fit but they did it enywey. they clod jazzsong. "tat was relly god!" planetpaw and jazzsgar traned 4 a lang tem b 4 jazzstar saed somting. "im tird. we shud lern how 2 hint now." jazzseng sad. jazzrtar nd planetpew hented in the froset for a lung tem. ter wer a fuw heccupz but plantpaw cam beck wit a beer and a wall!!!! tey chicked on furkit to c if tey wer ok. "furpew r u ok?" furkpaw was creyeng. "nu!!! hekytoth hurted meh and gav me a scrach and he neevr evir let me got a pray!1!!!!" she eclamed. she shewed hem teh cratch, and polentpaw gapped. it went all teh wae from her lfet fornt paw to her left fornt legg!!1!!!11!! plantkit lecked teh wond, but notessed someting. her blod was penk! thiscwas teh onley ting tat was defrent abut farpaw tat platket dednent haev. "omgeh, ur blod is penk!1!!" he sad. furpew locked confyused. "isent every1's blod penk?" she aksed. "nu!" plantpew sad. "nu 1's blod is penk1!!1!!!" planitpaw saw huskytoth wlak bey. tey hayd anoter thot. *but teyr so kawai desoo! y r tey so meen!* tey thot. *wayt, if i tink tat, mom will b mad!1!1!!11! i have to be hetrosezul!* playtpaw was camfarteing furpew, but be4 tey new it tey were cring, 2. chaaaar sicks kettyplts ok ollow meh to show u the drtweng of teh kettypltd! teh boi is atlas and teh gorl is cheese! aslo oen isent gong 2 stae :'(((((( it wuz teh nxet dae. plnatpaw wok up 1st. he herd moweng and wok up furpew. tey went ovre to wer tey thot it wuz comeng form. than tey sawed it. 2 kittyepts who wher gold and brwwn. tey were tanteng teh calns becas tey were athests! "haha, teh calns r ruffeans! tey r dum!" 1 sad. but 1 wasent. bettpaw was angery. she hayd a ferce lock in her eys. seddenley, her tal was shrap and strat and shineng in teh sun. teh kettypets and plantpaw wer shoked. ten, it hedded strat for teh 1 with teh gren colar. it impled teir chset. tey scremed be4 dieing. teh 1 with teh blo colar was cring. "altas!!!1!11!" furp0aw wacked awey. planetpew never saw enyting semelar in teir entier lif1!11!! a cat jset kelled som1 with teir tal! tey carred teh body over 2 teh froset and barryd it. tey wnet bak 2 teh appentis den, and sawed furpwaw lecking teir tal. sudenley, tey strated cring. "furkite, that was agganst teh commendments! u kelled tem and it wasent in battle!!!1!11!" he sayd. but ten he sawed furpew's penk ters, and comfarted tem. tey knew tat it wuz 2 protict him. if bettypew never ded tat, tey wuld dye!!!1!11! cherapter bevin comeng owt of teh colset okay so tis is precture of redfrer!!!!11!! lakpoll msut be so sad tat redpaw is ded! i men if my mat wuz ded i wuld cry. plantket just tranned with jazzstraw, and wuz gong to chek on furpew. he axcedantlly wacked in on furpow tranning with huskytoth. he swaw tat it wuz teh oppozete!!11!!1!! his sester was leying?1?1!!?/? furpaw wuz bullyeng husekypaw, and husekytoth was tring 2 kep teh ters insid. but plantpaw saw a littl ter treckl down ter check. he flelt so bayd for huskyteth. ten he had anoter thot. *poor husekytoth...* he thot. *i fel bad 4 hem but i hav to be hetrosezul cuz its in teh commenments!* but ten plantket desedied 2 shar a seret wit his om, lakpool. platket waked up 2 lakpoll. "okey, can i say tis in teh froset?" he sad. "shur." lakpoll sad. so tey wacked inro teh froset. "ok..." plantket sad. he tred 2 say it, but teh wrods wuldent com out! he fenally got teh crogue to, and ten. "MOM!1!!11!! IM GAEY!!1!!111!!" at 1st, alkepool locked lik she was abot to say somting homofobic. but ten she strated to laf. "HAHAHA!!1!11! silly appentis, beng gaey isent bad enymer. in feact, i was gaey!" she sad. plantket was releved. his motter suproted him! "i'm aslo gaey with huskeytoth." he sad. "huskeytoh? oh, he's relly strong." lakpoll sayed. but wut was he gong 2 tell furket and his cursh, huskeyteoth!?11/? Chapter Eight: The Raid So hi. MAN has it ben a long time. Like...months actually. Why? I...had to take grammar and spelling classes. Their might be grammar mistakes but that's only because my spelling isn't perfect yet. Also, I don't have an image for this. Sorry. Planetpaw stared at his paws as he left the forest. What was he going to tell Furpaw and Huskytooth? Furpaw would hate him, and what if Huskytooth didn't feel the same? He took a deep breath to calm hismelf down. Suddenly, Planetpaw heard a rustle in the leaves. "Huh?" he said, his striking rainbow ears flattening. The rustling got louder. "Show yourself, you coward!" Planetpaw exclaimed, now in a fihgting stance. He smelt kittypet blood. A sudden pain stung Planetpaw's ear as a kittypet launched toward him. Blood roared in Planetpaw's ears and his heart started pumping with adrenilan. Planetpaw let out a yowl as he saw the other shadowy figures racing right toward him and his camp. The clattering and jingling of the kittypets' tags were all that he could hear as he was wrestled to the ground. "LAKEPOOL! HELP!" But Lakepool didn't come. Through the roaring of blood in his ears, Planetpaw heard a yowl. "MO-" Planetpaw was interupted by a kittypet biting his tail. Pain surged through Planetpaw's whole body as he was hurtled straight towards a tree, and he was knocked out before he could even tremble. Planetpaw opened his eyes to a different world. He was in what seemed to be the leader's den, but it was blocked off by rocks and sticks held together by mud, only a small hole being there so an eye could fit through. Planetpaw tried to get up, but his body was too weak, and pain erupted through his body whenever he tried. "Oww..." "Planetpaw, my dear apprentice? I-Is that you?" Planetpaw's ears perked up. He used most of his power to turn his head. "J-Jazzstar?" Planetpaw stared in horror. Jazzstar didn't look like herself anymore. She had gaping holes in her face instead of eyes, and her tail was missing. Her tuft of hair that always seemed to stand on end was now flattened acros her face. "Yep, thats me," she said, her voice slightly trembling. "S-some jazz vibes c-comin' your way, kid." Planetpaw was in shock. "Jazzstar, what happened?!" Jazzstar looked saddened. "A-actually, it's just Jazz, now. That's what the new commandments say, if you can count this codeless clan as having commandments, anyway." Planetpaw cocked his head at the new name "You mean that I'M just Planet now?" "Actually, I have no idea," Jazz replied. "They named someone 'Pile O' Poo', so now I have no idea what to expect." "O-oh..." Planetpaw replied, worried for his own name. "W-what happened too your eyes?" Jazz sighed. "Cheese ordered her soldiers to take them out so I couldn't see what was happening, therefore being unable to stop it. Now I don't have my beautiful spheres of sight to let me see the good vibes in this clan." "Beautiful spheres of sight?" Planetpaw asked. "Cheese? Soldiers? What is going on?" "Cheese is dictator of this clan," Jazz replied. "Soldiers are warriors, and beautiful spheres of sight is just what I call eyes sometimes." Suddenly, Planetpaw heard footstesp coming his way. An eye appeared over the small hole. The eye seemed...familiar..."You two ruffians quit with the chit-chat! It's time to work!" "Oh, yeah..." Jazz said. "I forgot to say that you're a slave now, and so am I, so we must work." "I SAID, quit with the chit chat, Jazz, or your ears will go quite nice with your eyes!" the voice retorted harshly. "As for you, you heartless fox..." Planetpaw looked at the eye, terrified. "Your name will be Sandpaper. It only goes good with how you make me feel." Sandpaper heard laughter erupt through his clan. The owner of the eye opened the door to the leader's den. It was the sister of the kittypet that Furpaw had killed! Sandpaper's mind wandered about what had happend to his sister and his crush. "You can have five minutes of a break. But only five." Cheese said. "Any less than five and you'll have your eyes gone along with Jazz's." Jazz and Sandpaper walked out of the den. Kittypets were all over the camp. Former warriors and appretices put prey in front of a den made of sticks, rocks, grass and mud. Sandpaper assumed that it was Cheese's den. "I also heard that you two were calling me CHEESE," Cheese rasped, a revolted look across her face. "It's BLOODMOON now, you dumb ruffians!" Sandpaper felt hurt by Bloodmoon's statement about him. He looked at a den with a few cats in it. He visited the den, recognizing the scent. Jazz sihged, deep regret in her voice. "This is the wimp's den. This is where all of the slaves who can't work because of their injuries, or prisoners, cats too young or too old to work, go." Sandpaper knew he recognized one of the cats. Finally, he realized who it was. "M-mom?" Lakepool had a good majority of her fur and skin torn off, exposing her teeth. Her eyes were like slits in her face as she could barely keep them open, and her fur was cold to the touch. It was almost as if she was dead. "M-mom, are you there?" Sandpaper asked, about to cry. "A-are you awake?" Lakepool's pupils darted to her son, but she couldn't say anything or move. All she could do was breathe heavily and lay on her side. Jazz put her nose in Lakepool's cold fur. "Wimp was the very first wimp in this den. She was a great warrior, even if she is an atheist. That didn't stop her from being loyal to her true caln, though." Tears rushed down Sandpaper's face. "Mom, I'm sorry. I c-could've done something..." he said, his tears falling into his mother's fur. A small bit of blood rushed out of Wimp's mouth. She was too weak to even cough or wheeze. "Alright, crybabies. Time to work!" Bloodmoon yowled at Sandpaper and Jazz. "Have fun. Actually, don't. I want this too be the worst experience ever for you two." With regret, Sandpaper got out of the den, leaving his mother to suffer. He didn't want to die, but then again, he didn't want his mother to die... Chapter Nine: The Reveal of a Prophecy Hey, guys. I'm back! Again...Sorry that it takes so long to make a chaptre, with all of these classes and developmint of the plot, its kind of hard to just pump out chapters built up of nonsense and gibberish spluttered out of my head like I used to. To make things a bit better, I have a picture this time, and its of Jazz (or Jazzstar if you've read previous chapters). The drawing that I made for her is nothing special, its just what she will look like for now on. Yes, she will always have no eyes and will remain blind. This needs to be realistic. To make things even BETTER, this chapter is about that prophesy that I was talking about so much in previous chapters! I hope you guys are exited to see what the prophesy even IS. With that said, lets move onto the chapter! (Before I start the chapter, I just have to say that a twoleg tree is a building) Sandpaper took a deep breath to calm himself down. Everything was going to be alright, or at least thats what he thought. He padded to a clearing in the forest, with Jazz bristling up against him so she could find her way around the forest. The scent of the clearing seemed familiar, as if he had been there before. He ignored it. The clearing wasn't just an average clearing. There was a large contraption that looked like a twoleg tree towering above all of the cats that were working. There were cats with long branches on their backs, cats working together to push boulders towards the contraption, and there were even cats mending the contraption together with mud. Sandpaper's heart started to race. This wasn't anything like hunting or fighting! "What is it, Sandy? Your fur is bristling like you've just seen a Starclan cat!" Jazz rasped. "I-I-I..." Sandpaper could barely say anything, there was a lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking. The lump sat tight and sturdy in his throat, like a rock. Even he could smell his own fear sent. Soon Sandpaper realized something. The contraption didn't just look like a twoleg tree, it WAS a twoleg tree! Sandpapre felt a paw push onto his fur. "Work, ya mangy clanborn! We can't have you takin' down the building outta the blue!" Sandpaper looked over his shoulder to see a black cat with a red collar baring its teeth at him. "So? Work!" Sandpaper scrambled to his feet and bounded for a pile of branches. Jazz followed along, but triped on a stick. "Owf!" she said through the grass. Sandpaper picked up one of the branches, and carried it to the twoleg tree. Along the way, he saw two cats that he recognized. Huskytooth and Furpaw. "Huskytooth! Furpaw!" Sandpaper squealed. "It's so good to see you guys!" "It's Hairball now," Furpwa replied. "And this is Hackle." "Oh," Sandpaper replied. "I'm Sandpaper now." Hackle faked a smile as a viscous soldier walked near him, glancing at him, and then he became straight-faced when the soldier left. "Why were you named that?" Sandpaper sighed. "I gues that Bloodmoon was kind of angry at me," "Bloodmoon was FURIOUS at me," Hairball retorted. (wip)Category:Trollfic